


Sick Day

by plainjayme



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic, if you haven't seen yamino's comics what are you doing with your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Helen catches a cold and an unexpected visitor to her college dorm room. Written with inspiration from Yamino's Elastigale AU.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously go check out all the amazing art work and storyline. 
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for your blessed images mom

The students at Sanford University were already well into two months of classes and work. The summer heat had simmered down to a pleasant temperature and the beating sun turned into pelting rain.

Helen lay in the twin-sized bed of her dorm room curled into a tight ball. Between the rainy weather and how hard she'd been working the past two months, the young woman seemed to have developed a cold. The stress of her classes made sleep and self care difficult to maintain. She had gathered up tissues and wrapped herself in an oversized sweater to attend her classes despite her ailing and aching body.

Luckily for Helen, today was Saturday and she didn't have to get out of bed for anything. Her growling belly had long since been ignored in favor of the warmth in her bed. She groaned as she felt a sneeze coming on for the millionth time in the past hour.

With as much as her high school teachers had prepared her for college, Helen had thought she wouldn't have to worry about being overwhelmed. Of course, nothing could ever prepare someone fresh out of high school for being thrust out on their own and bombarded with piles of difficult course work. Sure, she knew college was more intense than high school and she was definitely working harder to keep up her grades.

She was just so tired.

It'd only been two months and she already felt like she was at the end of her ropes. She felt burned out. She was overwhelmed. She was kind of lonely, and she missed home.

Being sick in class was absolutely miserable and affected Helen's ability to focus and retain her professors' lessons. Her engineering professor had tried to send her home but was met with the young woman waving off his concern in favor of more futile attempts to stay awake during the lecture.

Her homework that was usually done by now sat in a stack on her desk. A bottle of Nyquil rested on her night stand drained halfway and splattered slightly on the wood from where Helen's shaky hands spilled some of it before it got to her mouth.

She was drifting in and out of her medicine-induced sleep when she heard a knock. She groaned and rolled over, pulling the black and white grid comforter over her body tighter than before.

"Go -way," Helen croaked miserably toward the door. "-M not in the mood."

The knocking stopped momentarily. Helen relaxed again and prepared herself to fall asleep when she heard her window being slid open. Her eyes popped open and she sat up in her bed quickly.

"What the fu-" she started before grasping her head with her hand as a wave of dizziness hit her full force from her sudden vertical position. "Oh…god."

"Helen?" came the sudden shy voice from the window. "What's wrong?"

The guest was at Helen's side immediately and placed a familiar hand on her arm. When the girl's vision stopped spinning, she turned to her intruder with wide eyes.

"Gail?" she asked hopefully as if she wasn't really sure she was there.

"Yeah, Helen. It's me," Gail said with a blush while rubbing the back of her head. "I know I said I'd see you again for Christmas break, but I couldn't wait that long."

Helen responded with wrapping her slightly stretched arms around Gail's neck and pulling her in for a tight hug. The super's clothes were a little damp from her journey to her room in the rain.

"Oh god I'm so happy to see you," Helen said, her body relaxing into the embrace with a comforting relief. She had missed actually touching someone and having someone just there with her to talk to.

Gail's blush deepened as she smiled and returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as Helen did. She pulled back and eyed Helen's pale face with concern.

"Are you sick?" the super asked. She placed the back of her hand against Helen's forehead.

The overheated student closed her eyes and leaned into the cool touch. "Your hands'r cold," she said with a slight slur.

"You're burning up, Helen. You're too warm," Gail responded with brows furrowed in worry.

Helen giggled deliriously. "You're pretty hot too."

Gail blushed and shook her head with an amused smile. "Hah hah. We need to get you feeling better."

The visiting super stood up, reluctantly severing her touch with the sick girl. She grabbed a pack of crackers from the night stand. She looked around and found some cold medicine. She popped the capsules out of the blisters and into her hand and returned to Helen's side with a bottle of water as well.

"Can I have you take these? And maybe eat a few crackers for me?"

Helen groaned with a pleading frown. "I don't feel like it."

Gail rolled her eyes. "Don't be a big baby, Helen. It'll help you feel better. You can sleep right after. Do it for me?"

Helen sighed with a sniff to try to help clear her congested nose. "Only for you. And only if you be my big spoon when I'm done."

Gail blushed deeper. She nodded and handed the pills to Helen who swallowed them with a gulp of water. She began munching on a few crackers slowly so as to not upset her stomach. Gail moved to sit on Helen's bed right behind the sick girl to help keep her upright.

While munching on her third cracker, Helen leaned back to rest her weight against Gail's chest and into her waiting arms. Too exhausted to eat any more than three, Helen handed the snacks back to Gail who placed them on the night stand.

"Are you ready to take a nap?"

"Mmhm," Helen sleepily replied, rolling over to lay down in her bed. Gail followed and wrapped the blanket around them both as they settled almost uncomfortably into the tiny bed.

Helen coughed a few times and turned around to face Gail in her arms. She scooted closer and buried her face in the super's chest. "Thank you for coming to see me even if I'm sick as a dog," she said. "I missed you so much and don't think I could have waited another month to see you."

Gail wrapped her arms around the girl's shivering body. "I missed you too, Helen. It's not the same without you back home."

She started to rub small circles into the sick girl's back. Helen grasped Gail's shirt in her fists and let out a sigh of content. This earned a pleased chuckle from the super.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Mmhm," Helen muttered. The hand that was on her back traveled to her head and began to rake through her hair, sending tingles up her scalp. She practically turned to putty in Gail's hands.

Months apart from Helen had made Gail nervous about touching her again. What if she didn't want her anymore? What if she had found someone else? The back and forth obvious flirting in their letters was nothing compared to a real conversation. But seeing as how relieved Helen was to see her again and how relaxed she was under her touch put Gail's anxiety at ease.

Gail stopped for a moment and leaned her head down to press a gentle kiss to Helen's feverish forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Helen lifted her head up and placed a few fluttering kisses against Gail's neck. A shiver crawled its way down Gail's spine and her face turned a shade of crimson. Helen's kisses trailed up to her face and she raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me, honey. I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get sick," Helen said before snuggling up into Gail's chest with a cough.

Gail laughed nervously but wrapped her arms tighter around the sick girl. "I guess I'll just have to keep coming back until you're better so I can hold you to that," she said confidently.

"Mmm," Helen muttered, sleep holding her at its cusp. "Love you, Gail."

Gail's eyes grew wide and a few tears began to gather from just hearing the words from the one person she loved more than anybody. She kissed Helen's head once more and resumed combing her fingers through auburn hair.

It didn't take long for Helen to fall into a Nyquil-induced and scalp massage-induced slumber. Each breath rattled in her chest and came out in a quiet wheeze as she fell into a deep sleep in Gail's arms.

The rain continued to fall harder outside, pelting the window with the relaxing clatter. Some thunder rolled in the distance. Gail's hands slowed down and came to a stop at the back of Helen's head. She rested her chin on top of Helen's head as she fell into a tranquil slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked! I'm in the middle of Hurricane Florence right now and have no power and am freaking out so I needed to write something. Follow me on my tumblr for story updates and other Helen-related imagery. 
> 
> https://plainjayme.tumblr.com


End file.
